1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic case with a sterilizer and a puff, and more particularly, a cosmetic case including a puff and a sterilizer for sterilizing the puff.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, cosmetics may be divided into fundamental cosmetics such as skin toners, lotions and the like, make-up cosmetics such as powers, compacts and the like, and functional cosmetics for prevention of wrinkles and aging, and their contents are in the form of viscous liquid, solid, power or gel.
Such cosmetics are stored in a case made of material such as plastics, vinyl, synthetic resin, metal, ceramics or the like.
A cosmetic case storing make-up cosmetics includes a separate puff for use of powders or foundations in the form of power or liquid. As used herein, the term “puff” refers to a make-up tool used to apply powers or foundations to a skin.
However, a puff equipped in conventional cosmetic cases contains a quantity of water and oil in the course of contact with a skin, which may provide surroundings favorable for introduction and proliferation of external contaminants such as bacteria. Such a puff contaminated by bacteria may have an adverse effect on the skin, such as causing a skin trouble or accelerating a skin aging.